


White Ferarri (Dreamnotfound)

by thedirtycrimechild



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Flirting, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Calls, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Secret love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, White Ferrari, romantic, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtycrimechild/pseuds/thedirtycrimechild
Summary: Dream continues to daydream, but why? Was it a clue of something in the future? Was it his ADHD causing it? Or could it have been something more serious? Could George be in love with him, or was it just a song that convinced his head to think these thoughts? Was that why George was suddenly taller?__“George?”“How did you get here? Why are you here?”How was George here? He had never been in a daydream with another person before, nonetheless his best friend.“We both know why I’m here, Dream. We need to talk about a little something…” he sounded, suspicious? Guilty? Dream couldn’t tell. George looked at Dream enticingly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone:)! i'm not expecting this to get "big", but under any circumstances it does, please don't bring it up to mentioned cc's, in their comments, dms, twitch chats, etc,. i know dream and george don't have a problem with being shipped and whatnot, but please don't bring it up as per my request. if it does end up getting out to cc's i will consider orphaning this :(. thank you!! i hope you enjoy<33.
> 
> __  
> In advance, this will not be posted anywhere else besides my ao3 account (thedirtycrimechild), if you see it anywhere else, it is not mine! I don't have any translated versions (as of right now)
> 
> __
> 
> This fanfic is heavily inspired by both, the fanfiction, 'Heat Waves' by tbhyourelame, and the song, 'White Ferrari' by Frank Ocean :).
> 
> __  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's daydreams get the best of him, why?

Dream stood in his kitchen, staring out the small window above his sink, daydreaming as usual. Fantasies danced around in his head while Patches weaved between his ankles. He was amazed by the whole new dimension he could form in his mind just in a matter of seconds. 

A squirrel suddenly dashed into his yard, catching his attention, bringing him back to reality. 

“Dammit, sorry, Patches. You’re probably starving huh?” he reached down to pet her as he quickly poured her late lunch into the bowl. Patches purrs to thank him, he smiles.

After staring out the window again for a moment, he remembered what he was doing before heading to feed Patches. He walked back to his room, not bothering to close the door.

“Hey, George, sorry for leaving, I had to feed Patches,” he says, he laughs while talking as he usually does. 

“For half an hour?” George says a bit suspiciously.

_ fuck. was i really gone that long? _

“Sorry. I kinda zoned out and I didn't really snap out of it until-" he cut himself off, "forget it, sorry.” 

_ he probably thinks i’m some psychopath now. _

“Was it at least something interesting?” George asks, he sounds genuine, not sarcastic as usual. Dream felt comforted by the small act.

“I guess, I don’t know, whenever I lose focus my brain just goes to the same place. It’s pretty there, wherever it is,” Dream answers. He didn’t really know how to explain his happy place.

“Whenever I zone out I’m always driving some kind of sports car, down a long-abandoned road. It’s really calming,” George explains. 

Dream closes his eyes trying to picture it. It sounded relaxing.

“Wait can you even drive?” Dream blurts. He realizes what he said, and laughs. George scoffs.

“Mm, we’re playing that game are we now? At least I don’t piss the bed!” George cackles while Dream sighs.

“Okay, hmm,” 

_ george is perfect. how could i make fun of him even if it was a joke? stop. he’s my best friend, not my boyfriend. _

“Am I that good you can’t point out a flaw?” George says mockingly.

Dream slightly blushes, “Well... yeah.”

They always flirted as a joke, it wasn’t an uncommon thing between the two, but George couldn’t even feel the smallest bit of sarcasm. The call goes silent.

_ why did I just say that??? _

“Um, I’m gonna head to bed, it’s starting to get late, goodnight, Dream,” George says, Dream could sense a weird feeling in his voice; an awkwardness he’d never seen in George before.

“Isn’t it like nine for you? Since when do you go to bed at nine?” Dream asked. He was confused, and hurt?

_ was it something i said? _

“Fine. Is there something you need to talk about then?” George demanded, “Sorry, I’m just genuinely tired, Dream. I had a long day.”

“Oh, it’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well,” Dream tries not to sound disappointed.

“Night.”

_ Georgenotfound has left the voice chat _

“Goddammit,” Dream said as he slammed his hand on his desk. He heard Patches jump at the sudden noise. “Why do I always have to just fuck shit up?”

_ i don’t like george why do i keep doing things that make it seem like i do?  _ _ it’s not like i even have a chance with george anyway. he’s straight, i’m straight. fuck. _

He sits in silence. 

_maybe music could help?_

he quickly wiggles his mouse to bring his computer back to life, he navigates to his Spotify.

_ Sapnap: BEAMIN - Quadeca _

“Hah,” Dream chuckles, “casual Sapnap song. I wonder how he’s doing, I haven’t talked to him in a few days.”

Dream moves his cursor to a generated playlist based on his recent songs recommended by Spotify.

_ must be good songs if they’re recommended to me. _

He takes a quick look over all the songs and hits play>shuffle.

_ Old Town Road - Lil Nas X _

“Not as good as Holiday, but it’s fine,” (not my personal opinion, nor is it Dreams’ opinion necessarily, just for the story) Dream says. He listens in for about a minute then skips the song.

_ Rockstar - Post Malone _

“I think Sapnap likes this song,” he listens to the whole song, he likes it.

_ War! - Quadeca _

Again, another song Dream has heard and liked.

_ Story of My Life - One Direction _

Dream smiles and gently hums along.

_ White Ferarri - Frank Ocean _

Dream hasn’t heard the song before. He’s taken aback when he likes it.

_ Stick by me, close by me _

_ You were fine _

_ You were fine here _

_ That's just a slow body _

_ You left when I forgot to speak _

_ So I text to speech, lesser speeds _

_ Texas speed, yes _

_ Basic takes its toll on me, _

_ Eventually, eventually, yes _

_ Ah, on me eventually, eventually, yes _

He softly moves his body to the beat, not really dancing, more trying to feel the song.

The song moves to the end, a long instrumental separates lyrics.

_ I'm sure we're taller in another dimension _

_ You say we're small and not worth the mention _

_ You're tired of movin', your body's achin' _

_ We could vacay, there's places to go _

_ Clearly this isn't all that there is _

_ Can't take what's been given _

_ But we're so okay here, we're doing fine  _

Dream immediately thinks of his daydream from before, then he thinks of George.

“Oh fuck, I forgot about George. I should probably apologize… right?” Dream questions. 

He quickly adds White Ferarri to his _lit_ playlist, likes the song on Spotify, and powers off his PC.

Dream hesitantly picks up his phone and goes to his iMessage with George.

_ Hey, George… _

“No, that sounds like I’m telling him something bad,” Dream says aloud as he deletes the message.

_ I’m sorry for what I said earlier… _

“Too straightforward.”

_ Sorry for being awkward earlier, I mean I wasn’t lying that you’re perfect and all but I’m sorry. _

“What the fuck has gotten into me?” He sits in his computer chair staring at his phone. The cursor blinks, almost begging him to type. “I can’t.”

  
Upset by his stupidity, Dream quickly grabs his speaker from his bedside table and takes it across the hall to his bathroom.

_ maybe a shower could clear my mind. _

He sets his phone up with the speaker and clicks his _lit_ playlist.

_ emotions - iann dior _

He chuckles, quickly recognizing the song. “Fitting.”

_ She said I drove her away with my emotions _

_ Can't take the pain anymore, I'm feeling hopeless _

_ In my head, she said it's all in my head, my head _

_ But it's not, think I'd rather be dead, be dead _

_ Can't forgive or forget what you did, you did. _

_ george. _

“Why does it always come down to George?”

Just then, he heard his phone ding. He looked out the glass door of his shower to see George’s name on his lock screen.

_ what a coincidence. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, I sincerely apologize if it's not the greatest of writing. I hope I will improve as I continue to write, and hopefully, I'll have some people to here to support me along the way! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you look forward to more! Thank you <33.  
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released as of now, (12/28/20), but I hope it will be out in about a week or so:).


	2. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _why is george here? what does he want? ___

_ hi dream. i couldn’t sleep. wanna call? _

Dream stood, soaking wet, staring at his phone. A drop of water fell off his hair onto it. He set his phone back down and tried to dry off.

“I thought he was tired?” Dream said out loud.

_ hey gogy :-) i just got out of the shower, call me in a few. _

After a few minutes as Dream recommended, he gets an incoming call from _gogy :p_

“Hey, George, couldn’t sleep?” Dream asked. He tries to forget about their chat earlier.

“No. I’m so tired but I’m restless.”

“I’m happy to stay up with you if you need,” Dream says. He can’t help but smile knowing this is like one of their old calls. Like when they were teenagers and would sleep on the phone. Like they would even as grown adults.

“Thanks, Dream,” George sounded whooped.

“Did something happen today?”

“Well, kinda I guess.”

“You okay?” Dream was concerned. He seemed fine earlier. _did he seem fine?_ _ what if it was because i flirted with him? wait was that even a flirt? _

“I had a fight with my dad today, over the phone, and it got the best of me I guess,” he sounded not only physically exhausted but mentally exhausted. Dream didn’t know how to help.

“What happened?” he paused, “y’know if you’re okay talking about it and all.”

“I trust you.”

Dreams’ heart fluttered. _stop._

“He kept telling me I’m lazy, that my streams were a lazy excuse for a job, that streaming is pointless. It just made me a little discouraged is all,” his voice was oddly monotone, numb.

“Did it hurt you? I mean if you couldn’t sleep because of it that’s an issue, George.” _fuck that sounds wrong. hopefully, he doesn’t take it the wrong way._

“I just figured he would support me. I’m his son and he’s always supported me up until now, I honestly don’t know what could’ve changed. He’s been acting weird ever since I started streaming. He thinks somethings wrong with me. Like I’m bad at communicating so I just ‘test it by talking to people online’. It’s tiring,” his voice sounds sad. It answers Dreams’ question by itself.

“Well, who needs your Dads’ opinion when millions of people look up to you, George? I look up to you,” he honestly tried to be as comforting as possible.

They both sit, silently. Dream didn’t know what to say, on the other hand, George didn’t want to open up to him, he didn’t want Dreams’ views on him to change. George didn’t want him to see the way he actually was in his head; he’s a whole different George.

“George?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll always be here for you, regardless, alright?” 

_ did that make him feel any better? _

“Can you get on Minecraft, Dream? I need to get my mind off this,” George hadn’t ever been so emotional to Dream. Did he just now open up more? What did Dream do recently that made George suddenly trust him even more?

“Of course we can play Minecraft, George, wanna go on the SMP or?”

“I wanna build something on the SMP, is that okay?”

“Of course it is, what do you wanna build?”

“Is it bad I wanna annoy Tommy with like a huge tower or something?” George asked. Dream honestly thought about it for a second.

“We can build a tower, but I’m pretty sure Tommy likes towers, I mean after all remember what he built with my sister?” Dream wheezes remembering the stupid tower Tommy made months ago.

_ shit, i haven’t talked to tommy either in a while. _

George giggles. Dream was satisfied knowing he made George smile.

“Can we invite Sapnap too? I wanna get the gang back together,” Dream could hear George’s smile.

“You don’t have to ask to invite the shithead, Grog.”

“Don’t call me Grog,” George laughs.

Dream chuckles, “Okay, Gogy.”

Within a few short minutes, Sapnap joins the voice call.

“Hey, Pandas,” Dream laughs at the old nickname.

“Hey Shawtys,” Sapnap replies quickly.

“SAPNAP,” George screams into his mic, the dream team laughs.

“If I were to fly to Florida could we go feral or something, Dream? Texas is getting boring. There’s no hot chicks here,” he sighs. Dream wheezes.

“I’m lightheaded, Sapnap, please,” Dream pants, trying to catch his breath. 

_ just like the old days when we would stay up all night playing. i like this. _

“Can we play bedwars? I wanna beat some asses,” Sapnap giggles.

“I’m down, George?”

Sapnap didn’t know their plans earlier to play on the SMP, but no one really minds. As long as they're all playing and happy, they don’t care what they play.

After a few short rounds, they switch from solos to teams.

“DREAM. HELP ME!” George screams as Sapnap continually hits him.

_ GeorgeNotFound fell out of the world trying to escape Sapnap _

“I HATE YOU, SAPNAP!”

“You know you love me, George,” Sapnap sounds flirty.

_ why did he say it like that? stop we always use that tone together. _

For the next few rounds, Dream subconsciously stands still, he zoned out again. This time in his daydream, he wasn’t alone. George accompanied him.

“George?”

“Hi, Dream,” George looked at him. He was...taller than Dream. From what Dream had ever heard, George was significantly smaller than him. _Odd._

“How did you get here? Why are you here?” Dream was genuinely confused. How was George here? He had never been in a daydream with another person before, nonetheless his best friend.

“We both know why I’m here, Dream. We need to talk about a little something…” he sounded, suspicious? Guilty? Dream couldn’t tell. George looked at Dream enticingly.

His doze was suddenly stopped by Sapnaps’ scream.

_ what did george need to tell me…? it had to have been important, right? why did he need to visit me here in my most vulnerable place? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! again, this is my first fanfic, and i really appreciate all the support on it so far! the next chapter isn't written yet but im hoping ill be able to get it started (and finished) this week, to be out in the next 1-2 weeks! thank you so much again! ily! <33 (also i named this chapter dream team because 1. the whole dream team is there. and 2. because dream dreams. please ik im not funny.)


End file.
